


A Walk in the Park

by kinggyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (they guide u to ur soulmates heh), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggyu/pseuds/kinggyu
Summary: “Zion is your spirit animal and they just hate all of your previous and present significant others because they aren’t your soulmate.” Except, Zion doesn’t hate Minghao, he’s the first person he’s ever been so intimate with. So is Minghao, his soulmate?





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybiasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybiasis/gifts).



> [mybiasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybiasis/pseuds/mybiasis) hewo from your secret santa !! hihe
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this!! i also hope you have a nice christmas or holiday or break wherever you are <3
> 
> ~k.g.

Feeling soft pats against his cheek, Wonwoo opens his eyes to meet big brown ones. His little brown munchkin, Zion, was staring down at him with hungry eyes, literally hungry for some breakfast. He smiles nonetheless, the sight of the feline immediately making him happy.

“Are you hungry? Did dad sleep too long?” He hums as he sat up and carried the kitten in his arms. The cat stared up at him blankly before meowing and breaking loose to run towards the kitchen.

This was how his mornings usually were, at least the good ones. Of course they were all because of the little munchkin.

He had never thought that adopting a pet was something that would change his life, as cliche as that may sound. The little feline has been with him for about a year or so already at this point, and he had to admit he has never been happier ever since. Being a fan of sci-fi and anything futuristic and science-y, Wonwoo had decided to name him Zion. Apparently it meant ‘utopia’ somewhere, which in his case makes sense since ever since he got Zion, he indeed was in utopia.

The feline would wake him every morning for food. He would wait up for him at the front door whenever he arrives home. He would meow at him incessantly whilst standing up on his hind legs asking for food. Every single thing the feline did immediately made Wonwoo smile. That is except for the fact that he seems to not like any of his past and present lovers. By any, literally every single one of his past and present boyfriends.

Every single ex has had either a scratch or bite from Zion before. Of course, Wonwoo thought of it as the kitten being really possessive of him, or maybe Zion was just not so acquainted with them yet, even though the kitten has seen them more than twice already. And the thing is, the moment he breaks up with them the kitten always seems to be happier.

“I’m telling you, Zion is your spirit animal and they just hate all of your previous and present significant others because they aren’t your soulmate” his friend Junhui would say all the time.

He never was that huge of a fan, nor a believer of the whole spirit animal leads you to your soulmate kind of jig, it just seemed cliche and traditional for Wonwoo. But if this keeps on happening with Zion, then there is probably only one reason why he keeps on doing that. And Wonwoo will always put Zion first, he _is_ his only family in the big city anyway.

He pours a cup of dry cat food on a bowl and sets it on the floor as he watched Zion run up to the bowl and scarf it all down. He didn’t even have to eat breakfast, his heart was already too full from watching the feline eat up all the food. Licking the very last piece, he looks up at Wonwoo, as if to say ‘hey human I’m done with my food and I’m still hungry!’. Wonwoo laughs as he stretches an arm to coax the kitten towards him.

The feline makes his way up Wonwoo’s lap and bumps his forehead against Wonwoo’s hand. “Sorry little guy, can’t really give you more food, or you’d get fat” he says as he scratches the back of Zion’s ear, earning him soft purr from the munchkin. The munchkin seemed like he didn’t even register whatever Wonwoo was saying, too focused on getting his morning scratches.

“Hey, wanna go for a walk in the park later?” he suggests and watches as the little kitten slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Wonwoo. He stares up at him for a few seconds before bumping his head back against the palm of Wonwoo’s hand and rubbing his face all over it. Wonwoo laughs and continues to let the munchkin do as he pleases.

He must admit, whenever he tells his close friends that he takes Zion on a walk they just laugh at him. ‘Yeah sure, take a cat on a walk, it’s okay Wonwoo we already think you’re a couch potato don’t have to make us think otherwise, we’re your friends remember?’ except he _really_ does take Zion on walks. Just because cats are always deemed as lazy animals who sleep for most of the day, doesn’t mean Zion was the same.

Zion was definitely a cat full of wonders. Everyday was an opportunity for him to surprise Wonwoo. He was never a picky kitten--except of course when it came to Wonwoo’s significant others. He was an equally lazy and energetic cat, he would spend half of the day on the floor near the window getting a sunbath and half of the day playing with some ball he suddenly found fascinating.

Wonwoo smiled telling himself how lucky he was, for ever finding the little munchkin from the window of the rescue center. He sets Zion down as he goes to his bedroom to change into some more weather appropriate clothes and fetch Zion’s harness.

He secures them around Zion’s chest, to which is never a struggle to him since the kitten would always just stay calm and collected and let Wonwoo do it. He puts on his shoes and grabs his house keys and lets Zion walk out the door first before locking it.

The hallway was always somehow fascinating to Zion. Every crevice and wall was something new to smell and look at. Let’s say a trip down the hallway would usually take around 5 minutes of just the kitten smelling around.

The park outside his apartment was always filled with various cats and dogs of different sizes and breeds. There were other cats-- there was a girl with a gray russian blue, a couple with their ragdoll and persian cats, and a mom with her kid and their very adorable bengal cat. Of course there were dogs too-- a couple with their two corgis running around, a girl with her pack of beagles, and a guy with his brown poodle.

Their usual path is really just the ready made path that came with the park when it was built. Although, of course there were times wherein they would stray away from it caused by Zion’s constant sniffing and smelling, and sometimes chasing bugs. Wonwoo never really minded it, again with the whole Zion’s his only family and well you’d do anything for your family. He’d just stay back and stare at the sky and let the little feline do his thing.

This day was somehow different.

Zion stayed on the path, following it intently, more importantly he was definitely tracking something or someone. You see, Zion was never really one to go to a person and just smell them or anything, rather he would just, well, do his own thing.

Paying close attention to the kitten, Wonwoo obediently followed his every move. At one particular spot, he had dropped down and practically dug his nose to the ground, which is not really unusual but to this extent, it probably is. “What is it bud? You found something, huh?”

Wonwoo knelt down next to the feline and pet the top of his head, looking around to playfully help Zion look for what he was looking for.

That is until all of a sudden, Zion bolts and runs. “W-what hey Zion, wait!” he never was really the sporty and energetic type, but the little kitten sure does bring out stuff that he never knew he could do. And that would be to run quite fast.

Having tunnel vision on Zion, and only Zion, he did not see the brown blur running towards him. He comes in contact with the cemented path and tries to _stop_ whatever it is that was wriggling around at him. He gives off a _low-octave_ shriek as he has eye contact with the doe eyes of a brown poodle.

Wonwoo doesn’t really hate dogs per se, he just prefers cats. And maybe also because of the fact that he almost got chased by a huge dog when he was a kid.

“Mocha!” he hears a soft and tiny voice from afar.

He shields his face from the poodle. As he feels the weight of the little canine off of him, he slowly opens his eyes and meets sparkly brown ones.

  
A chinese guy with long light brown hair reaching up past his eyes and a surprisingly good mullet stands in front of him. He has a cute little button nose and a cute little smile. This guy is practically the epitome of cuteness. That and he is probably the most fashionable guy Wonwoo has ever seen, _ever_. He’s wearing this multi-colored patterned sweater on top of what seems like a dark blue collared top. He has blue jeans on held up by a thick black belt and an M and an H letter keychain on one of the loops.

As he adjusts his eyes to the added sunshine, he notices that even his _dog_ was more fashionable than he was. His dog has a red bandana around its neck along with a simple collar with the letter M on the middle. It was staring up at him cutely while its brown tail was wagging excessively behind. He even notices that Zion was _rubbing himself_ all over this cute guy’s leg.

“You okay?” the guy asks with a smile and a soft giggle. Wonwoo blankly blinks at him and slowly nods his head. “Sorry about Mocha, she doesn’t usually do this to people, in fact you’re the _first_ person she’s ever done this to” the guy explains as he looks down and reaches out a hand to pet Zion.

“He’s so cute” he comments as Zion continues to let the guy pet him. He even leans his head further into the guy’s hand. And is he, _purring? Who **is** he?_ “Oh! I forgot, my name is Minghao” the guy introduces himself making Wonwoo look up to him and foregoing giving Zion some judging stares. “O-oh uh I’m Wonwoo, that’s Zion” he mutters as he steals a glance at the brown poodle who was looking intently at him with her mouth wide open.

As if on cue he somehow hears Jun’s voice at the back of his head, _“Zion is your **spirit animal** and they just **hate** all of your previous and present significant others **because they aren’t your soulmate**.”_ Except, Zion doesn’t hate Minghao, he’s the first person he’s ever been so intimate with. So is Minghao, _his soulmate?_

Wonwoo ends up staring at Minghao. As if, if he doesn’t do anything right now, Minghao would just walk away and he would end up being soulmate-less in this world full of people with soulmates.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Mocha starts making her way towards him and nudging her head towards him. He jolts back. “Hey, it’s okay. I can’t really promise that she doesn’t bite but, you’re literally the very first person she hasn’t bitten yet within the first few minutes of meeting them, so I think you’re fine” Minghao reassures him.

He looks between him and the poodle before hesitantly bringing his hand closer to the canine’s snout and lets her gently rub her face against his palm, as if she knew she had to take it slow with him. Surprisingly, he felt bliss and calmness. This was the very first time he has felt relief and happiness and ecstasy all at once. _I think he really **is** my soulmate._

He looks back up at Minghao to smile at him. “Hey, uh do you- uh, wanna get coffee? Or, I mean that is only if you aren’t busy- I mean it’s totally fine--” he stops rambling when he hears Minghao’s adorable giggles. “Yes, I’d love that very much” he laughs and nods as Mocha yips along with him and jumps around.

 


End file.
